System architectures for signal detection are known in the art. Emitters may emit electro-magnetic signals. Sensors may be capable of detecting emitted electro-magnetic signals, for example using known time- and/or spectral-based techniques. A plurality of sensors may be selected to work together as a group regarding a particular application. A system center may receive transmissions of data from one or more of the sensors, and may use this information to perform an application task. It may be the case that when an insufficient number of sensors in the group report in their transmission that they detected a particular signal during a particular time interval, the system center may have insufficient information available to be able to perform the application task.